You're Not a Leftover
by GlassCannon642
Summary: Nanako and Yui supervise the girls on their beach trip, and Yui's lamentations about her marriage give Nanako the desire to cheer her up... by any means necessary. Nanako X Yui, yuri, lemon. My first time writing smut, so please leave your criticisms!
1. Yui's Awakening

It was the second day of the girls' beach trip. Yui and Nanako were settled under the umbrella while Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki were enjoying the ocean. Yui wanted nothing more than to let her inner child out and join them in the crashing waves, but she knew somebody had to watch the kids. Nanako was right next to her, but she was knocking back beers and Yui knew that she wouldn't have the energy to supervise in a few minutes.

As Yui looked across the sand and watched the girls splashing about and soaking up the sun, she couldn't help but feel jealous. It had been so long since she could live carefree like her cousin Konata and her friends. She had joined the police academy right out of college and they'd started running her ragged since her first day on the job. Aside from holidays, the only time she'd ever really been able to take a day off was for her wedding.

Her wedding. Now that she was thinking about her wedding, she realized that her marriage was a complete disaster. Yui and her husband had put so much of their savings into the wedding that they weren't able to afford a house that could accommodate the family they wanted to make. They decided to stay in their separate homes for a while and maintain a commuter marriage until they had the money to buy a house of the perfect size, but that day still had yet to arrive.

Nanako broke the silence with a tipsy rambling, pulling Yui out of her thoughts.

"Man, it's so sad. Here we are at the beach and we have to babysit. We're a couple of lonely single ladies."

Yui quickly shut her eyes as she tried to correct Nanako but opened her eyes to find that her husband was sitting right where her cousin's teacher was just a second ago.

"Baby?! What are you doing here, you didn't tell me you were –"

Yui was cut off by her husband to discover that he still had Nanako's voice.

"Yep, we're a couple of lonely… single… ladies."

Every pause made her husband's voice deeper, but it wasn't becoming the voice she knew and loved. It was more akin to that of a demon, taunting her.

Yui looked down in confusion and frustration, only to find that suddenly she was somehow buried in a mound of sand. She attempted to wriggle free to no avail and saw her husband to her left packing more sand on top of the pile with a rusty shovel.

"Lonely… lonely…"

The voice became deeper and more menacing as the tide began to rise around Yui, still unable to free herself. A shallow wave enveloped Yui's head, causing her to take in a mouthful of saltwater. After spitting it out, she looked up to see that the next wave was much larger, preparing to crash down on her at full force. She looked to her left hoping to find her husband digging her out of the sand, only to see him walking off with a blonde, bustier woman in his arms. With tears in her eyes, her final sight was her husband's head spinning around a complete 180 degrees before yelling out "LONELY!" The sky became blood red. Yui braced for impact, knowing that this was the end…

And then she woke up.

The first thing Yui noticed was that she was drenched in sweat. Her forehead felt as though she was running a high fever, and her pajamas and sleeping bag were completely saturated. She looked around the room and saw the four schoolgirls fast asleep, all on the floor in their own sleeping bags just like her.

"It was all a dream?"

Although it hadn't been a dream, it had been a nightmare.

Tears began to well up in Yui's eyes as she knew all too well what the real-world causes of this nightmare were. Ever since the day she and her husband decided to live apart, she began to feel depressed. She loved her husband dearly, but she could not escape the sheer loneliness that she felt bottled up inside. Her only option was to wait, but the day they could afford their own place was still years away. Realizing this made the tears fall from Yui's eyes. She couldn't allow herself to live in denial anymore: her life was an utter mess. She quickly slid out of her sleeping bag with tears clouding her eyes, quietly speed-walking out the bedroom door so she would not wake anyone. She made a beeline for the bathroom so she could lock herself inside and let her emotions out after masking them for so many years.

However, Yui poked her head into the bathroom to find Nanako with her head in the toilet, violently vomiting into the bowl. It was then Yui remembered just how many beers Nanako had slammed earlier that day, to the point where she had to carry her back to the hotel.

"I'll be done in a minute," a hungover Nanako said without allowing her head to leave the bowl.

"O-okay…" the distraught Yui replied. As she turned around to wait outside, Nanako lifted her head, detecting the cracking of her fellow babysitter's voice.

"Yui? What's wrong?"

"I-it's nothing," Yui lied. "I'll let you finish up in here."

"Okay, but when I'm done I'm going to –", Nanako replied before retching into the bowl once more. Yui wanted to turn around and leave Nanako in peace, but she was frozen like a deer in headlights. "I'm going to *burp*… brush my teeth, and then we're gonna have a girl talk. I can tell you're upset about something and I *gulp*–"

"Okay, I'll be outside," Yui said as Nanako began heaving for the last time.


	2. Finding Help In Strange Places

Yui sat down next to the bathroom door, wondering if Nanako was in any condition to actually offer her good advice. She was only fazed by what she had just seen for a few seconds before she remembered why she left the bedroom in the first place. The tears welled in her eyes once more as she began to cry into her hands, her legs tucked in so tightly that her knees nearly touched her chest. As hard as she tried to hide her emotions, her sobs were heard loud and clear by the hungover schoolteacher.

"I wonder what's got her so down, she seemed to be having fun on the beach earlier," Nanako thought as she was finally able to remove her head from the toilet bowl. Her knees wobbled as she attempted to make her way over to the sink. "I guess I gotta be thankful that there was another adult here that could carry me off the beach."

Yui's sniveling only became more obvious as Nanako drew closer to the door. She wanted to help her as soon as possible but was forced to endure the sounds of utter depression for a few more minutes as she brushed the tastes of dark lager and stomach acid out of her mouth.

"Ugh, I feel so much better," a relieved Nanako said to herself as she finally exited the bathroom. She soon noticed a pitiful Yui looking up at her from her seated position, tears still streaming down her cheeks. She extended a hand to help her fellow babysitter off the floor. "Come on, you, Ms. Kuroi's here to help."

Nanako led Yui to the long linen couch in the suite's living area, instructing her to take a seat. With her head still bowed in sadness, Yui hesitantly followed her orders.

"Alright, don't think I didn't hear you crying. I wanna know what's wrong and try to help, you deserve to enjoy the vacation as much as the rest of us."

Yui looked up to meet Nanako's gaze. While her words were demanding, her body language showed genuine concern for her well-being. She couldn't help but begin to feel a bit warmer inside, as this was something she hadn't experienced for quite some time. Not since the last time she saw… him. It was time to tell somebody how she really felt.

"Well…", Yui hesitated. "I've been thinking a lot about what we talked about earlier today."

"Honey, I'm gonna be honest with you," Nanako replied. "I've been blackout drunk since 11 A.M., I probably said a lot of things today. I'm gonna need you to be more specific."

Yui couldn't help but stifle a small laugh. Nanako began to remind her of her days in college. Back then, she had many more opportunities to hit the town and enjoy any amount of liquor that she damn well pleased. It was ironic that she was a frequent underage drinker while studying criminal justice, but she never got caught so it was never really a concern.

"Well, we were under the umbrella on the beach, and you called us a 'couple of lonely single ladies.'"

"Oh yeah, that," Nanako replied. "There's no reason to worry about that, y'know? Like I said, more and more people are getting married after age 25. We have plenty of time to find that special someone, we should just enjoy the single life for now!"

"That's just it though… I'm not single," Yui confessed.

"Ohhhhhhhh, Yui's got a boy-friend!", Nanako taunted in response. Naturally, Yui glared at her before bowing her head again. Nanako quickly realized that she had struck a nerve. She lowered her head in the same fashion as her companion, blushing with embarrassment. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have assumed that you and I were in the same boat."

"That's not the problem… It's that 99 percent of the time, I feel like we are."

"What do you mean?", Nanako questioned.

"My husband and I are in a commuter marriage. He lives in Kyoto while I'm stuck here, waiting on the day we can finally afford to live together. I haven't seen him in months and knowing that I put my life on the line every day and may never see him again makes it even worse."

Now Nanako's eyes were the ones to well with tears. She thought she had it bad as a single woman, but Yui just proved to her that things could be much worse. She quickly wiped away the tears and composed herself, now wanting to help the dejected Yui even more.

"You know, your husband probably feels the same way," she began. "That distance has to be tough for anyone to deal with. I'm sure he's working hard though, working towards that dream of living with his soulmate. If he's anything like you, he's gotta be extremely responsible and ambitious."

"I don't know if I'd call myself responsible…", Yui chuckled as she wiped a tear off of her left cheek.

Nanako had to suppress a burst of laughter in response. "Are you kidding? You had every chance to get hammered with me at the beach today and you turned it down. You really care about these kids, so much that you won't touch a drop of alcohol on your own vacation. That's dedication if I've ever seen it."

Yui blushed with a wide grin in appreciation of this compliment coming from someone who was almost a complete stranger. She took some pride in leaving such a positive first impression on her.

"Oh hey, now that I'm thinking about it," Nanako continued suddenly, "if you're married, how come you're not wearing a ring? Don't you ever worry some guys might get the wrong idea?"

Yui sighed. "I am wearing a ring…" Nanako looked confused for a brief moment, but her question was answered as Yui pulled down her pajama shirt collar. Nanako had seen her wearing that necklace string all day but had no idea what was on the end of it, until now. An extraordinary, 18-karat gold ring had been hanging from her neck the whole day.

"Oh my god… it's beautiful," she remarked as her teary eyes glistened in the presence of this fine jewelry. "Only a man who really loves you would spend so much on that. How come you don't wear it on your hand?"

"I just don't feel like I can. I love him so much and of course I love the ring, but I feel like I can't put this where it belongs because…" Yui stumbled on her words as she became choked up. "… because I know I'm not where I belong…"

As Yui held the ring and fidgeted with it, deep in her own thoughts, it was Nanako's turn to break into tears. She didn't know whether or not there was still some alcohol in her system, but Yui's words made her emotional regardless.

"All of my friends are lucky enough to be in normal marriages. They get to come home to their significant others every day, share a meal, share a bed, share their love with someone else… Meanwhile, I'm over here feeling like a leftover in the fridge that's been ignored for weeks on end."

Leftover. There was that word again. The word that Nanako despised. The word that summed up exactly how she felt about her love life. The word that made her feel neglected and past her prime. The word that once made her depressed, but now only made her angry. Without taking any time to wipe the tears from her eyes, Nanako pounced on Yui, pinning her back and wrists to the couch.

"Listen to me! You are NOT a leftover! Do you hear me?! You're beautiful and wonderful! Any man on this Earth would be lucky to have you, and –" It was at this moment Nanako snapped out of her rage and saw what she had just done. Yui was pinned directly below her, with an expression that Nanako believed indicated fear. In reality, Yui held a look of enchantment. Her eyes glimmered not with tears this time, but with passion untapped since she last saw her husband. She could only stare at the fire in Nanako's eyes, but her words were just as clear.

"Oh my god, I'm so, so sorry, Yui…" Nanako stuttered as she began to raise herself off of Yui's body. She attempted to explain herself as she unknowingly straddled Yui, with either knee next to her hips. The glimmer of ecstasy still had not left Yui's eyes.

In the end, Nanako had no time to explain herself as Yui abruptly grabbed the top of her blouse, just below the neck. Without warning, Yui pulled her down with her and planted her soft lips onto her own.


	3. A Much-Needed Distraction

Nanako didn't resist the kiss for a second. As soon as the initial surprise wore off, she closed her eyes tightly and returned Yui's passion tenfold. She allowed her body to press up against Yui's breast-to-breast as she slid her tongue in between her new lover's lips. Nanako's mind was completely blank, with no concern over what she had just learned about Yui's love life. All she could focus on was the amazing feeling of a pair of soft, wet lips on her own. A feeling she hadn't felt in several years, and never with as much intensity as what she was experiencing now.

The heat of the moment allowed Yui to try to go one step further. Her hand slowly found its way up Nanako's blouse, her fingernails beginning to slowly rake over the warm skin of her back. The scratching quickly brought Nanako back to her senses, as she abruptly pulled herself out of the kiss. The string of saliva found its way onto Yui's pajama top as Nanako sat back, still straddling her companion. They both began to gasp for breath as Yui looked up at her inquisitively.

"I... I don't think we should be doing this," Nanako said as she finally caught her breath. She knew she wanted to continue, but she couldn't help but remember that Yui had someone else waiting for her. As she tried to explain her reservations, Yui noticed that she was looking down at the ring on her necklace the entire time.

"Fuck this," Yui interjected as she reached up to the her necklace. In one quick motion, she ripped the string in two and threw the ring across the room, completely out of sight. "Now, where were we?", she continued with a smirk on her face.

With her right hand still close to her neck, she began to undo the buttons to her pajama top as her left hand found its way onto Nanako's ass. As the third button was successfully unhooked, Nanako couldn't help herself from parting the halves of her shirt to see Yui's exposed breasts. While smaller than her own, they were still a rather voluptuous B-cup, and the thought of licking her small pink nipples sent a chill down her spine and a waterfall down her pussy.

"I think someone's almost ready," Yui chuckled. Nanako hadn't noticed right away, distracted by the temptation, but Yui's hand had burrowed its way into her panties. She slowly ran a finger up Nanako's pussy lips, forcing a light moan to escape her throat.

"A-are you sure this is okay, Yui?" Nanako questioned, doing her best to not moan again as Yui continued to feel her soaked pussy.

"You have no idea how much I need this right now," Yui replied. Once more she grabbed Nanako's blouse and pulled her in for an intense kiss. This time, Yui's tongue was the one to begin the exploring.

Nanako leaned into the kiss and allowed her tongue to meet and intertwine with Yui's. The saliva began to flow down Yui's left cheek as neither lover took any time to catch their breath. Yui's left hand found its way back to Nanako's curvy ass, but this time she decided to find a better grip. As she squeezed Nanako's right buttock, she couldn't help but break the kiss and let out a loud moan. If her panties weren't soaked all the way through before, they certainly were now. Yui couldn't help but chuckle until Nanako's expression became a determined grin.

"My turn now, officer." Nanako turned her attention to the thing that had excited her the most. Parting Yui's shirt once more, her eager tongue quickly found its way to Yui's left nipple. It was now Yui's turn to moan as her tongue passionately grazed the tit, leaving a trail of warm saliva across her chest.

"N-Nanako-chan..."

"That's Kuroi-sensei to you."

Nanako gradually increased the pace of her licking as her right hand began to pinch Yui's other nipple. She covered her mouth with both hands to stifle her moaning as Nanako's fingernails clamped onto the other, harder nipple and wouldn't let go. Nanako's left hand, positioned just below Yui's pussy, could feel the fluid trickle from her panties to the couch cushion. She raised her head to meet Yui's eyes, and with a vicious smirk she submerged her hand into her lover's panties. She took no time to engage in foreplay and planted her index finger into her pussy. Even with hands over her mouth, Yui's moan at that moment could have been heard from the top of Mt. Fuji.

Nanako finally removed her hand from Yui's right nipple, only to grab the hem of her panties and pull them off without hesitation. As she continued exploring the damp walls of Yui's pussy, she adjusted herself so her head was in between Yui's thick thighs.

"Jackpot," she thought to herself as she uncovered Yui's clitoris. Her head quickly moved in so her tongue could flick itself up and down the clit.

Yui could no longer help herself. She grabbed the pillow from behind her head and brought it up to her face. Not wanting to wake anyone, she pressed it against her mouth as hard as she could and let the moans come out. Nanako took satisfaction in the fact that she could still hear her loud and clear, and smirked as she slid her middle finger into Yui's pussy to join the index finger.

As Yui's tight pussy was finally wide enough to accommodate both fingers, Nanako seized the opportunity and rammed them both into the very back of the vagina, beginning to pump them in and out as quickly as her shoulder would allow her. Yui pressed the pillow tighter against her mouth as she screamed with pleasure. As she withdrew her fingers, Yui's sensual juices sprayed her face. Her job was done.

Yui dropped the pillow as all of her limbs went limp. In just a few minutes, so much pent-up frustration from years of marital strife had been released, all at the hands of her new partner. As she loudly gasped for breath, Nanako let herself up, wiping the cum from her right eye.

"Boy, you really did need this, didn't you?", she chuckled as she sensually licked the fluid off her thumb.

As Yui finally caught her breath, she looked down to see that the cascade of pussy juice continued to fall from her lover's panties. She knew she had to return the favor.

"I'm gonna go wash up," Nanako said as she began to help herself up off the couch. Yui waited until her back was completely turned and grabbed her, both arms wound against her curvy body. Yui wrestled her down, never releasing her grip as her own back hit the couch again.

"Suspect detained, beginning full cavity search."

It was easy for Yui to keep her down because Nanako had no plans to resist her advances. She began by raising her head up to Nanako's left ear, which she began to nibble on ever so gently. The second Yui's teeth had touched the ear, Nanako couldn't help but convulse slightly as the chill went down her back once more. She had to bite her lip to keep from producing a moan, knowing this was the lightest of what was coming.

Yui made her way down to her lover's neck, biting down much harder on the warm skin. Nanako's lip-biting proved worthless as she expressed her pleasure once more.

"Don't start out so loudly, I'm not even close to being done with you," Yui chuckled. Her hand found its way into Nanako's blouse once more, this time coming up to her bra. As she began to leave another bite on the other side of her neck, she found the bra strap and snapped it against her skin. Echoing Yui's strategy from earlier, Nanako brought a hand up to her mouth to suppress her moaning. She lifted the left C cup and began to play with Nanako's left nipple, larger and more supple than her own.

"Yui... I need it..." was all Nanako could muster as she grabbed onto Yui's right hand. She lifted up her panties with her left hand and placed Yui's inside. She bit down onto the bottom end of her blouse, anticipating the entry of soft fingers into her soaked pussy.

"I guess I gotta make things even between us, huh?", Yui remarked, pretending she didn't want to make Nanako cum more than anything in the world. As she pinched Nanako's nipple, she caressed her pussy lips with one finger, making her beg for more.

"Please... my clit..." she whimpered, awaiting the moment of pure ecstasy. After some brief hesitation and continued teasing, Yui honored her request. She moved her left hand down so that her index finger could invade Nanako's vagina, while the right hand found the clitoris and rubbed it in circles. Nanako was past the point of attempting to cover her mouth and let the moans come out as she came over the couch in a matter of seconds. Nanako's body relaxed itself as Yui finally stopped grazing her clit with her fingers, and she fell off the side of the couch completely limp with a loud thud, but the smile never leaving her face.

Yui dropped down off the couch to join her new lover at her side, cuddling her as they both gasped for air one last time. Nanako gasped for air so loudly neither of them heard the light footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Hey guys, Tsukasa said she heard something out here and she asked me to..." Kagami said as she reached the end of the hallway, only to bear witness to the aftermath of what had just occurred. Yui and Nanako quickly sat up to meet Kagami's eyes. At this point Yui was completely nude, Nanako had already removed her panties, and the cum on the couch was clearly visible as the room's lamp illuminated it. Kagami could not mistake the evidence for anything else, and continued to stand at the edge of the hallway frozen with shock.

"What do we do now?!", Yui asked her partner.

"Don't worry, I got this," Nanako replied. She turned to her prized student. "Hiiragi, if you ever mention this to anyone, I will make sure that you fail all of your classes next trimester. Do we have an understanding?"

Kagami said nothing, but lightly nodded her head as she began to retreat to the bedroom.

"And that's why they call me sensei."


	4. Epilogue

"Hey, let's bail!", Nanako called out to Konata and Miyuki who were still combing the beach for seashells. The sun shone brightly overhead as the girls prepared to depart. The vacation was great for everyone involved, and they all began to feel their worries melt away. Well, all except one...

"Is everything okay, Kagami? You're very fidgety today," Tsukasa asked her sister.

"I-it's nothing..." she replied, not able to help herself from glaring at her teacher from the window of Yui's SUV.

Yui began tying the beach umbrella onto the roof of her vehicle when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find Nanako, who she was still thrilled about having been able to "get to know better" the previous night.

"Hey sensei, what can I do for ya?", she asked her with a wink.

"Can I ask you something? In private?"

Yui said nothing, but gestured towards the back end of the parking lot, beckoning Nanako to follow her.

"So what's up?"

"I'll get right to the point... last night was great, fantastic even, but I kinda feel like I... might have taken advantage of you. You were in a rough spot and I shouldn't have -"

"Are you kidding?! I can't even begin to describe how much I needed something like that to happen. I haven't felt this loose in a long time, and it's all thanks to you!" Yui replied, giving her a thumbs-up. Nanako chuckled reservedly in response, looking off to the side.

"Is this going to impact your marriage at all? Like, did I just potentially cause a divorce?"

"Don't even sweat it, baby! I'm a police officer, I'm a master at covering up the evidence!"

Nanako couldn't help but snort with more enthusiastic laughter this time around. Suddenly, she saw a flash of light emanate from Yui's left hand. It was her golden wedding ring.

"You're finally wearing the ring on your hand, huh?" Nanako smiled, feeling much more relieved about the situation upon noticing it.

"Yep! I know I said a lot of cynical stuff about it last night but I feel like I can finally put it where it belongs, because I have a new place I belong!"

"And where would that b-" Nanako began to ask, but was interrupted by the feeling of Yui's hand slapping her ass. She began to look at Yui with wide eyes, half-surprised and half-ecstatic.

"And as long as you're fine with it, I'll drop by whenever either of us needs some relaxation!"

Nanako smiled and gave Yui a confident nod. Suddenly, she got an idea and pulled a pen and notepad out of her purse. She placed the pad onto the stone ledge near the building and began to scribble something. She pulled the note off of the pad, rolled it up and placed it in between Yui's tits. She began to head back to her car, leaving Yui to pull the note out from her bra and unfurl it.

**CALL ME XOXO**  
**555-3712**  
**I'LL GIVE YOU MY ADDRESS LATER ;)**

Yui clutched the note to her heart as a smile grew across her face. She rolled it up once more and placed it back into her bra. She made her way to her own car, flinging herself into the driver's seat with a new spring in her step.

"So, did you guys have fun this weekend?", she asked her passengers Tsukasa and Kagami.

"Yeah, the beach was amazing!", Tsukasa remarked excitedly.

"I could tell that SOME people were having fun...", Kagami muttered under her breath.

"Alright, let's roll out!" Yui pulled out of her parking space and followed Nanako's car. As she drove, she became surprised that she was actually able to control her own vehicle for once. The lack of frustration appeared to do a lot for her driving skills.

After dropping the four girls off at the Izumi residence, Nanako and Yui both drove onward to Nanako's apartment, a new lease on life available for both of them.


End file.
